Stargazer
by beelzemongirl
Summary: My first ever TFA based Transformers fic, so be nice. I made a few glitches, such as all the info at the top, but there's a full summary inside. Trust me, it's better than it sounds, and it's Starscream based.


Stargazer

By: Beelzemongirl

Summary: My own version as to why Starscream in Transformers Animated is so evil. What if he wants to kill Megatron for vengeance, not power? What if it goes deeper than that? Starscream's POV.

Rated: K+Genre: Family/Tragedy

I lie here now, on my back, counting stars. I used to do this all the time, but I stopped after Gazer died. She would always get more than me. She always counted faster. Yeah, she was something. But that something has led me to where I am now. Not a drive for power, not anymore, but for vengeance.

I have a special Cybertron moon ruby in my empty spark chamber. I don't know why I keep it there (I just do, go with me). It's a memory tool, I guess. It was Gazer's, but I was the one who gave it to her. Poor thing…murdered for a crime she didn't even commit. Out of all the beings in the universe, my sister was always my favorite. She was my life, and my life was the best until I had to join the Decepticon military. Typical.

My early years were harmless. I lived a simple existence, but I loved it. The war never really affected me, but it took a heavy toll on my mother when my father was killed in battle. All she had was me, and I enjoyed her company most of the time, but I wanted something more.

I wanted….A younger sibling!!!

Yep, believe it or not, I wanted it, more than anything. I wanted something that gave my life meaning, and boy did I get it. Since my father was dead, my mother couldn't find another suitable spark-mate, so she adopted a girl from a noble family similar to us. I came home from school that day and found her sitting on the floor in my room with a note next to her from my mother.

_My little Prince, _

_This is Stargazer. She's barely six years old, but I heard she is a very good girl and is desperate for a family. I know you probably wanted a brother, but I couldn't resist her. I hope sometime soon, you'll feel the same. _

Ha! She didn't have to wait long. Within minutes, I was playing with her and we became fast friends. It wasn't long before we started considering each other brother and sister.

It kinda scared me how much she resembled me appearance wise. But her colors were different. Gazer's optics were a beautiful shade of cerulean. The rest of her was mint or black. In the parts where I was pink-purple, she was mint. Where I was silver, she was black. But we couldn't have been more different personality wise. We got along quite well and she even made up a new hobby for me (This is how she got her name): Star gazing.

"C'mon Screamer, come outside with me!" Gazer beckoned.

"Maybe I don't want to" I replied playfully, but followed her anyway, "Where are we going exactly?".

"Up to the roof, silly! Where else?!".

"Why?".

"You'll see".

Gazer and I made our way up to the roof of our home (Which was quite small compared to other noble families of Cybertron). When she set foot on that one place, she just lied down.

"C'mon, just lay right next to me. The stars are really bright!".

"I take it you got your name from this hobby?" I asked, lying down next to her.

"I guess. How'd you get your name, Screamer?".

"Let's just say I was a fussy sparkling and I…well…you know….It's difficult, and this is awkward".

"I've already counted 425 stars. Bet you can't catch up" she said like she didn't even hear a word I said.

Then I understood. She was counting them, and challenging me to count ahead of her.

"Gazer, how do you know you haven't counted the same on more than once?" I asked.

"It's easy. Go by constellations, that's what I do. Here's a hint, I always start with either Canis Major or Scorpios".

Understandable, but I didn't know much about astrology back then, so I didn't know where any constellation was. It was difficult, but eventually, I caught on.

Oh! I thought those summer nights where we'd lay out on the roof counting stars would never end. But inevitably, they did. We were much older by the time that happened. I was fifteen and she was thirteen, and still growing. We received an order from our leader himself that all male sparklings had to join the military. But first, I had to be trained, and that meant leaving home, and leaving her.

It was an emotional and difficult day for her and my mother, who was ill at the time, when I left home to go training for war. Gazer was especially worried.

"What if I never see you again?" she asked as she embraced me for what felt like the last time.

"Don't talk like that, Gazer. You scare me".

"But you're not afraid of anything".

"That's where you're wrong".

"Starscream…do you really love me?" Gazer asked.

"As I always will. You're the greatest thing I have" I answered.

That's when I gave her the ruby. I shaped it and cut it myself into the shape of a heart. That was just me showing off my artistic side. She told me she'd wear it until I came home and then I left.

Little did I know that tragedy was about to befall on me…..

About two years after I left home, I was allowed to fight on the field. I was really good, at the top of the class to be honest. But I couldn't bring myself to kill anyone. Unfortunately, that's what Megatron demanded of his soldiers. Just to kill. But I couldn't. Whenever I tried, Stargazer always came to my mind. I would wound and injure severely. Cut off parts, yes, but not kill. I showed mercy to most of my opponents, and even offered them some energon when no one was looking.

But Megatron got wind of it all. He learned about me, Stargazer, my Autobot like ways, and he was disgusted. So he decided to do something that would crush all that out of me. I came back to the barracks one night after giving some fallen soldiers proper respect and I was attacked, knocked out…

When I woke, I was in a dark room, chained to the floor. My wrists and legs were chained down and I couldn't move. In the center of the room, there was another chain, hanging, almost like a noose. But I knew this wasn't intended for me. No, I was about to be tortured. And in the most painful kind of way.

I watched in horror and shock as two guards led a prisoner into the room. But the prisoner looked like….like…IT WAS!!!

"Gazer!!!!" I yelled, "What is the meaning of this? She hasn't done anything wrong!!!".

"Oh but she has" Megatron said, stepping out of the shadows, "She's committed the crime….Incest, which, by the way, is punishable by death!".

"What do you mean? She hasn't committed any kind of incest!".

"Really? Well, why did she admit to us that you told her you loved her?!".

"That was two years ago!".

"Regardless, she has admitted to it. And since you told her that you loved her, you will be forced to watch this" Megatron turned his attention to his cronies, "Open her spark chamber".

"No!" I knew exactly what they were about to do.

"Screamer" Gazer said weakly, "It's okay. Primus knows, I know, and you know I'm innocent. And the guilty will someday be punished".

"No!!!!!!!" I screamed as they tore out the spark of the one who meant the most to me.

Megatron and his cronies left her there to suffer and me to watch helplessly.

"GAZER!!!" I screamed.

I was forced to watch that poor girl die. And when it was over, I cried my spark out. I had never cried for anything or anyone so hard in my life. When Megatron came back in, he examined Gazer's lifeless body and removed the ruby from around her neck.

"What an interesting little trinket. Did you give it to her?" he waved it in front of my face.

I looked up, my tear stained face showed more fury than sadness. I wanted to kill now. He made my sister suffer, now I was ready to do the same to him. I felt a rising anger, and then it happened.

"TRANSFORM!!!!!" it was the first time I became the jet.

I pulverized Megatron and snagged the necklace from him. I was able to kill off his cronies and made my escape out the door and through a window….

I've been on the run ever since. I loved her, she loved me, but she paid the price for me. I owe Gazer my life, but she always had it. She still does. Wherever you are, Gazer, I hope you're happy. And like you said, _I _will punish the guilty.

_I will make Megatron pay!!!!_

Author's note: Hey guys. Hope you liked this. This was my first Transformers Animated fic, so….leave me a review, Please?


End file.
